Hermione Granger and The Elixir of Candor
by Melbe
Summary: Hermione returns to Hogwarts for her 6th year and deals with embarrassment, hate, jealously, and even love. Will she end up with the right guy, let alone make it through the year? UPDATED!
1. Summer

**Chapter 1- Summer**  
  
It had been a long, dull summer for Hermione. In comparison to her last summer that had been full of vacations and fun, it was outright boring. Harry hadn't been writing as much since his godfather's death and she could understand him wanting to be alone. She made sure he knew she was there for support if he needed her, but she didn't want to push him.   
  
Ron never like writing much. His notes to her were always short and simple. He had just sent her one yesterday.   
  
_Hermione,  
  
Hope your summers going well. Fred and George gave me loads of cool trick wands from their shop. I'll be at Diagon Alley this Tuesday. See you there?  
  
Ron  
_  
She talked to her parents, and they agreed to drop her off at the Leaky Cauldron to shop while they shopped in London. Hermione was glad for this. She really didn't want to have to deal with Mr. Weasley asking them, well actually more like harassing them, about outlets, and plugs while she shopped. Her parents really didn't understand much about the wizarding world.   
  
The next day they dropped her off at the Leaky Caldron and she headed into Diagon Alley, excitedly looking for her friend. She made her way through the crowd looking for him or his family, which were usually easy to find thanks to their flaming red hair. She didn't see them anywhere. She walked down the street to see the Quidditch store window was being mobbed with young boy's staring at some latest model of a broom.  
  
"Quidditch, stupid really…" She sighed looking at them all crowding around the window like buffoons but still walking. THUNK! She'd walked right into the boy in front of her and fell to the ground. He turned around and she'd noticed he was quite attractive. He had light brown hair, and these warm, welcoming, hazel eyes that were glistening as he looked down at her.  
  
"Sorry, I wasn't paying attention. I was just so excited after getting my new broom." He beamed proudly helping her up.  
  
"No really it was my fault." She admitted and looked at the broom he was holding. It must have been what everyone was staring at in the window because with all the talk of brooms and Quidditch that she had to listen to while hanging out with Ron and Harry they had never mentioned an Iceblaster. It was really a beautiful broom. It had flecks of blue in the wood, and a nice Sapphire colored handle.   
  
He noticed her staring at it and chimed in informatively, "It's the latest model. Designed by the same makers as the Firebolt, but it's better. You see, it's designed to connect with a person's thoughts more than it's touch. Also the balance is far better and it is designed so you are far less likely to fall off. You could even stand on it in mid air, I bet. I'm Lance by the way. You are, Hermione Granger I believe."  
  
She shook his hand and nodded. She thought she had seen him before, but only on a rare occasion. He must be a year older, she realized. She did take a few classes with some students from the year above her due to her use of the time turner in her 3rd year. He looked different from how she'd remembered him though. must have been working out or something over the summer.   
  
"Hermione! Been looking all over for you mate!" Ron's familiar voice called. He placed an arm on her shoulder then turned to see Lance's Iceblaster. "Oh wow, when'd you get that!" He exclaimed.  
  
"Just today. I heard the seeker position was open for my house, Ravenclaw. I think Cho Chang decided to quit to work on her studies a bit more. I'm thinking of going out for the team though." Lance explained to Ron.  
  
"Good luck mate! Wish I had enough money for one." Ron murmured.  
  
"I've been saving, and my parents pitched in as a bit of a birthday present. The Firebolt's price has dropped though since the Iceblaster came out. Maybe you could afford one of those for now." Lance suggested. "Well I better get going. See you around."   
  
"Happy Birthday." Hermione called to him as he walked away.  
  
"His parents must make a bloody fortune, whoever they are." Ron sighed quietly jealous of Lance who he watched Lance walk away. "Mione, it's great to see you!" Ron said turning to her happily changing the mood.  
  
"You too Ron! Did you buy anything yet?" She asked.  
  
"Not a thing, just got here. Mum, Dad, and Ginny went to the bookshop. I told um I'd meet them there."   
  
"Perfect, let's go. I can't wait to start reading this term's books. They all sounded so challenging and interesting. I already read Transfiguration Year 6 though. Last year I was trying to get ahead. I do hope the rest of the books aren't too challenging. Better get started reading the Potions book, unless I want Snape harassing me all year."  
  
"Hermione, Snape harasses you all year anyway! He takes points from you for helping people. You should learn to see it my way… See, he gets mad at you for knowing the answers, he gets mad at me for not knowing them. Either way he gets mad. Why not take the easy way out and let him get mad because you didn't do the work?" Ron asked. Hermione elbowed him in the stomach, and they walked into the tiny, but over crowded bookshop.  
  
"Hermione it's great to see you! Are your parents around?" Mr. Weasley asked as they walked inside. No doubt he was dying to ask them about all the muggle contraptions he found oh so interesting.  
  
"No, sorry, they dropped me off." Hermione explained shortly. She saw the look of disappointment on his face and laughed to herself.   
  
"Oh no! Not another crazy book from Hagrid!" Ron groaned seeing their care for magical creatures book had claws, and was making angry growling noises. Hermione sighed and carefully picked up a copy for herself, holding it away from her body to avoid being scratched.   
  
"Come along dears, we still have plenty of shopping to do." Mrs. Weasley called to them from ahead. She was busy helping Ginny gather all of her books. They finished up all of their shopping finally, and even had extra time for Ron to goggle at the Iceblaster for a few minutes before saying goodbye.   
  
Hermione was so excited when she got home to dig into all of her books for the year. Plus, she'd bought a few extra books for a bit of light ready to keep her busy until she had access to the school library again. Her deep thought as she read was interrupted by an owl tapping at her window, Hedwig. She immediately stopped reading and got up to read Harry's letter.  
  
_Hermione,  
  
Ron told me you both went shopping. Wish I could of come, but Dursley's have me in house arrest. Don't worry though, Lupin bought my books for me and brought them over. It was nice seeing him again. He seemed to handle Sirius death a lot better than I did. Said it was all for the best. I guess it was. I just wish we could of done more back in third year to help him more than we did.   
  
It's a shame that we haven't been allowed to the Order, do to them wanting to keep a low profile for a while. Fred and George owled me saying business was booming! I'm really happy for them. See you at the station!   
  
With Love,  
  
Harry  
_  
It was similar to the other letters she got from Harry. He didn't write often, but when he did he said what was on his mind. Hermione quickly pulled out some parchment and a quill.  
  
_ Harry,  
  
There's nothing else we could have done to change what happened. I am glad to hear you are feeling a bit better about it. I'm sure this year is going to be great. I do hope you've started reading the books Lupin brought you. Did your awful aunt and uncle keep them from you? I'll be sure to see you at the platform next week!   
  
With love,  
  
Hermione_


	2. Returning to Hogwarts

**Chapter 2- Returning to Hogwarts**  
  
"Harry!" She exclaimed as she ran over and threw her arms around him. He smiled and straightened his glasses.  
  
"Good to see you Hermione! How was summer?" Harry asked.  
  
'It was okay. A bit dull, but better dull than having dementors running down my street." She added gloomily thinking of how bad the war with Voldemort might get. He clapped a hand on her shoulder and she sighed but her face light up again when she saw Ron walking over.  
"Hey mate!" He said shaking Harry's hand, "Harry, you should have been there! We saw an Iceblaster when we were in Diagon Alley. It was bloody brilliant! Some Ravenclaw prat bought one, and is trying out as seeker! He's going to be hard to keep up with."   
  
"Iceblaster?" Harry asked confused.  
  
"It's the latest model broom. Don't tell me you didn't know about it!"   
  
"No, er- muggles don't follow Quidditch."   
  
"Oh, well it's amazing! Same line as the Firebolt of course, but they say it's far better! I just hope your Firebolt is a match for his Iceblaster. With that broom he's sure to make the team. Of course hardly anyone at Hogwarts even has a Firebolt though, so that does give us a bit of an edge."   
  
"He wasn't a prat." Hermione cut in, tired of all the Quidditch talk.  
  
"Anyone with an Iceblaster is a prat, Hermione. A very, very, rich prat."  
  
"Oh, shut up Ron, your just jealous!" Hermione threw at him. Ron blushed. He was always easily embarrassed about not having a lot of money, "Sorry… we'd better go find a compartment or they'll all be full."   
  
"Right." The two boys said as they made their way onto the Hogwarts Express. They found an empty compartment and all three of them sat down. Ron and Harry had returned to the topic of Quidditch. Hermione groaned silently, frustrated with their lack of interest in anything but the stupid sport. She sat silently zoning out of their conversation when the train started to move. 'Here we go,' she thought.   
  
"Ron, we should probably head up to the prefects compartment…" Hermione realized.  
  
"And leave Harry alone?" Ron stated like the idea of leaving was completely ridiculous.   
  
"No, go on, I'll go see if I can find Neville." Harry said trying not to care that he wasn't a prefect because Dumbledore didn't think he could handle it.   
  
"You sure?" Hermione asked sounding concerned.  
  
"Yea." and with that they left Harry to make their way to sit with the rest of the prefects for instructions on what to do. They sat down in the compartment to see Malfoy was already there. Ron groaned.  
  
"Nice of you to join us Weasel. You too mudblood." He said shortly not bothering to look up. There was no teacher in the compartment yet. "Honestly, they'll let anyone be a prefect these days-"  
  
"Yea, they let you." Ron laughed.   
  
"Shut up Weasel. Your not good enough to shine my shoes. Whole ruddy Weasel family is a disgrace." Malfoy spat coldly.  
  
"Better a weasel than a ferret." Hermione chimed in to keep Ron from getting mad about the crack on his family. Ron was pratically on the floor laughing at that. Malfoy's face turned a bright shade of pink, recalling the incident where Mooney had turned him into a ferret in his 4th year.  
  
"Well, don't sit near me Granger, I don't want to get any of your flees. Then again who knows what else is growing in that beast you call your hair. Reminds me of one of those bloody monsters that giant, stupid bloke Hagrid is always showing us." Hermione tried to keep her cool and not let his insult to Hagrid get to her. But truthfully her hair was not that bad. She'd actually become a bit more concerned with looks from the previous years. She'd usually been just concerned with her studies, but she'd decided if she wanted to catch any boy's attention ever she'd have to see that her hair wasn't a frizzy mess. Although, she had managed to get Krum to like her. Krum still wrote her but she just didn't have feelings for him. Unfortunately, even though she had taken care of her hair a bit, Ron still didn't seem anymore interested in her.  
  
Luckily before a full fight could break out Professor McGonagall came into the compartment.  
  
"I am glad to see all the prefects are already here, now find a seat." she commanded firmly. "This year at Hogwarts we have decided to make a change. Prefects, now will each get a separate bed room that will connect to a prefect common room. We decided this due to the abundance of new students this year."  
  
"So we have to share a common room with Malfoy?!" Ron whispered to Hermione, horrified at the thought. Hermione rolled her eyes realizing this would be a long year.   
  
"I hope everyone can learn to put their differences aside, and handle the situation as a prefect should." the Professor said shooting Ron a glare, obviously overhearing his statement. Ron rolled his eyes at Hermione, and she refrained from giggling. Ron was really rather cute and made funny comments and faces through the rest of the Professor's speech. Hermione of course kept a straight face and appeared to be hanging on McGonagall's every word.   
  
They finally stopped at Hogwarts and everyone changed into their robes. They all cheerfully filed off the Hogwarts Express to the boats and Ron and Hermione met with Harry. It was a bit cold and Hermione pulled her cloak tightly around herself as they got into a boat. They made it to the great hall and sat down with each other, discussing how little the first years looked, and that they better get a good set or they would never win house cup. Seamus Finnigan sat down near them smiling.   
  
"Ron, where's your sister Ginny?" He asked looking around.  
  
"She'll be along, probably didn't get a boat right away. Why?" Ron asked.  
  
"I, er- just didn't see her here." Seamus covered his ears turning a bit pink. Hermione suspected he fancied Ginny a bit. She'd have to let her know later.  
  
"Can you believe all the first years here? How are they going to have room?!" Harry asked looking at all the first years pouring in. Ron and Hermione exchanged an awkward glance.  
  
"What is it?" Harry sighed realizing something was up.  
  
"Well, they sort of decided to put all the prefects in separate rooms but sharing one over all prefect common room. So we won't be in the Gryffindor common room anymore." Hermione blurted out quickly as if it would make it less upsetting if she said it fast and got it all over with.  
  
"What? You mean we won't be in the same room anymore?!" Harry shouted.  
  
"We're really sorry mate… I'd rather be on your end of this though, we have to share a common room with Malfoy." Ron said Malfoy as some people would say the word Manure, or vomit. Harry smiled at his friends attempt to cheer him up.  
  
"And we'll still be in class with you and all. And it's not like we can't hang out in the Gryffindor common room. You'll know the password, so we can come and hang out still. We just won't actually be staying there." Ron offered. Harry smiled and before they could say another word on the topic they had to quiet down for the sorting to begin.   
  
It took quite a while longer than usual to sort the large amount of first years. Gryffindor seemed to get a good group of cheerful excited first years. Hermione had punched Ron's arm rather hard because he kept pointing and laughing at this one huge first year who was sorted into Hufflepuff.  
  
"He does look a bit like that cousin of yours," Ron whispered to Harry.  
  
"That's horrible Ron!" Hermione whined.  
  
"Yea, there really shouldn't be more than one kid on earth who looks like that." Harry laughed. Hermione sighed giving up on the argument. Finally everyone was sorted though and Dumbledore came out to give his yearly speech about not going into the forbidden forest, welcoming new faces, and recognizing old ones, blah blah blah…   
  
"He really could use to change up his routine a bit." Ron laughed obviously thinking the same thing as Hermione. "Hope this doesn't go on too much longer, I'm starved!"   
  
Once Dumbledore finished the speech the food appeared on the tables and they all dug in furiously chewing and tasting every delicious food on the table. Ron had gotten food all over his face and was currently eating a lemon cream pie.  
  
"Ronald, you could at least try to be civilized!" she suggested.  
  
"But I'm sooo 'ungry!" He said accidentally spitting food out of his mouth as he talked. They finished up eating the last of the deserts and were all exhausted and full. A 5th year prefect was assigned to take everyone to the Gryffindor common room and tell them the password before coming to the Prefects room. Hermione and Ron however got to go straight to their rooms. They said goodnight to Harry and walked up the stairs to find their new home with the rest of the prefects.   
  
They entered the common room and went up the stairs to see all the individual doors to their rooms had a plate with each of their names engraved on separate door.  
  
"This is really posh." Ron said amazing looking at his name on his very own door, which he found was right next to Hermione's.   
  
"Like you would know Weaselbe, it's not like you've seen any better than this in that hell hole you live in." Malfoy sneered walking into his room, which was on the other side of Hermione's. Ron jaw clenched and he managed to say goodnight to Hermione and walk into his room without attempting to beat Malfoy to death.   
  
Hermione walked into her room and saw Ron was right, it was posh. It was decorated in Gryffindor colors, and there was a huge canopy bed in the center of it all. Her luggage had already been brought there and without another thought Hermione fell onto her bed, asleep instantly. 


	3. Isolation

This chapter's a bit longer than the others... should have a better editing job too. Spell check alone wasn't cutting it! Sorry for mistakes in the first 2! Hope you like the story! PLEASE REVIEW!!!!

_Disclaimer:_

_none of these characters are mine, I don't own anything in the story. So don't sue, all you'll get is a hyperactive, insane, dog, and 25 cents._

* * *

**Chapter 3- Isolation**  
  
Hermione woke the next morning bright and early and knocked on Ron's door. She waited a few minutes then realized he wasn't there. He must of already gone down to breakfast without her. She sighed with disappointment.  
  
"Your little boyfriend left without you? How sad," Malfoy snorted, seeing the pathetic look of disappointment on her face. She tried to hide it.  
  
"He's _not_ my boyfriend." she stated firmly.  
  
"No that's right. He's too good for you. Which is sad really, with him being just about as low as one can stoop. The again, maybe you might have a chance with Longbottom. That stupid squib you might just have a chance with." he laughed bitterly taunting her.  
  
"Neville's a hundred times better than _you_." she spat.  
  
"Ahhh, so there is a bit of a crush there after all!"   
  
"Shut up. Just shut up." She said not wanting to fight anymore than with words. The last thing she needed was Malfoy cursing her teeth so they were the size of a beaver's again. She calmly turned on her heel and walked right down the stairs to breakfast.   
  
"Hey, Ron, Harry." Hermione said sitting down with them.  
  
"Hey Hermione, sorry but we've got to run. Important Quidditch meeting with McGonagall to elect a new captain." Ron said proudly. Important meeting… of course _this_ meeting was important. On the train Ron felt horrible about leaving Harry alone, but he didn't take a second glance before leaving Hermione by herself to eat breakfast.  
  
"Catch up with you in class!" Harry said rushing off following Ron. Hermione nibbled on her toast alone. Ron didn't care about her like that, no one did. Harry, didn't either. But she didn't exactly have feelings beyond friendship for Harry anyway. It still hurt, knowing that no one cared She decided to go to the owlery to write Krum, who was miles and miles away right now. He cared but she just didn't return the feelings.  
  
_ Dear Viktor,  
  
How as your year been so far? I read you won your last quidditch match. Congrats! I was thinking I might come to one of your games during winter break and see you again. I've really missed talking to you.   
  
With Love,  
  
Hermione  
_  
There, that was nice. Short, but sweet. She felt sort of bad confiding in Viktor when she really didn't have feelings for him. She was leading him on a bit, but she was so lonely. At this point she'd rather be with a guy she liked but didn't have true feelings for rather than no one at all. She reluctantly walked down to the dungeon for her double potions class. At least, she was prepared. After all, she read her potions book for the year, twice. Still the class would be no picnic. It was with Slytherin. She found a seat, but Harry, and Ron weren't there yet. They'd be late if they didn't show up in a few minutes. Snape stood in front of the class menacing. Neville looked as if he was going to pee his pants he was so scared. Hermione thought he would have started class seeing that Harry and Ron weren't here, but he was waiting for something. Someone she soon realized. Draco Malfoy came in the room and took his seat smiling at the Potions Professor. The second Draco sat down, he started class. Ron and Harry came in a second after.  
  
"Your late." Snape said spitting each word at them individually with great emphasis on each word.  
  
"But sir, Malfoy came in just a second ahead of-" Ron started panting, but stopped when Harry elbowed him in the gut. Harry clearly realized complaining about Malfoy was not the best approach of getting out of this.  
  
"Sorry sir, we were at a Quidditch meeting, er- you can check with Professor McGonagall. Won't happen again." Harry covered apologetically, knowing this wouldn't do much good though.  
  
"20 points from Gryffindor… each." Ron's mouth hung open at that statement. Harry hoped he didn't plan on saying something else. He seemed like he was going to but stopped himself. They went to take their seats next to Hermione but Snape stopped them. "I think it's time we changed the seating around here. We will be starting a difficult potion today, I do hope you all came prepared. Potter, sit with Goyle. Crabbe and Weasley, Longbottom and Pansy, Mr. Malfoy sit with Granger…" he continued to spout off seating arrangements. At first Draco seemed mad Snape had put him with Hermione but then it sank in that she would be doing all the work and he could just sit back and put his feet up. With that thought a smirk formed on his face.  
  
"Granger, go get our cauldron!" Malfoy barked at her once Snape finished giving his instructions and told them to start. She rolled her eyes at the way he ordered her around. She didn't mind doing all the work though, she knew this potion inside and out. Malfoy sat there talking to Goyle, who was sitting next to him. She had finished the potion and looked over to Harry to ask him how the meeting went. Everyone in the room was talking and still working on their potions.  
  
"How'd the meeting go, Harr-"   
  
"5 points from Gryffindor, for talking Granger." It was as if Snape had been watching her just waiting for her to say something.  
  
"I'm finished my potion." she stated.  
  
"We've finished, I had to do all the bloody work." Draco cut in complaining. Hermione doubted he even knew what potion they were supposed to be making. She was just glad he hadn't intentionally tried to mess up her work or insult her.  
  
"Well then we'll try it out," Snape said raising his eyebrows. It was a truth-telling potion, The Elixir of Candor. It was dreadfully strong.  
  
"On who?" She asked not wanting the answer.  
  
"You of course. Since your so confident in your work." Hermione's mouth hung. Draco could barely contain his laughter.   
  
"Ask her about her crush on Longbottom!" Malfoy whispered quietly joking to Goyle.  
  
"But professor!" She started to protest.  
  
"Do you think it won't work? Not so confident now." Snape sneered. It was the exact opposite and he knew it… she knew for certain it would work. That is what she was scared of. She just hoped he or Malfoy didn't get a chance to ask anything personal.  
  
"No, it's just… I don't…" Hermione stammered.   
  
"Well take the potion or fail, it's that simple." Snape stated. Harry looked at her face seeing how upset she was. He knew that would do it. Hermione would rather die that fail something.   
  
"Yes sir," she said reluctantly. She poured some of the potion in a flask looking at it for a moment. "Do I have to take it in front of the whole class?" She asked softly, hoping he'd show some pity. She didn't know why she'd bothered. Snape shot her a awful look and she gave up, and took a sip.  
  
"What is your name?" Snape asked.  
  
"Hermione Granger." She stated.  
  
"Your best friend."  
  
"Harry Potter." Ron seemed a bit hurt at this. She felt bad for saying it but it just came out. Ron really wasn't her best friend more of a close friend who she had a crush on.  
  
"Who is your biggest enemy?"  
  
"I've got a lot of enemies." she stated plainly. The potion wasn't meant to turn you into a zombie. She was still capable of being rude, and giving him a hard time. But she had to tell the truth.  
  
"Name them all…" Snape said rolling his eyes at her avoiding the answer.  
  
"Voldemort, Rita Skeeter, Draco Malfoy, Tom Riddle, you-" she couldn't believe that came out of her mouth she'd just insulted a teacher. She was happy to see everyone wasn't watching the process though. Most the class was still working. It was mainly Crabbe, Goyle, Malfoy, Ron and Harry that were watching.  
  
"Biggest fear?"  
  
"Failing." She answered quickly. Professor Snape snorted. It amazing him that with Voldemort on the lose this girl could honestly say she was more scared of failing a test than dying, or Voldemort himself. He really did enjoy harassing her and giving her a hard time. Potter and Weasley, were different. He just simply hated Potter because of his dad, and Weasley was no genius and Ron reminded him of the way James had such close friends. Hermione was different. She was smart. He just enjoyed making it so much harder for her though.  
  
"Er- Professor mind if I give it a try? To make sure it really worked of course!" Draco added snickering.  
  
"I mind!" Hermione spat out.  
  
"Go ahead. Just to be sure," Snape said icily. Hermione wanted to kill him.  
  
"Who's your secret crush?" Malfoy asked digging in deep right away.   
  
"Ron, of course." She said plainly then immediately covered her mouth with her hand. Not good, this was not good. Malfoy started howling with laughter. She saw Snape's eyes widen when she said this. In a lot of ways she reminded him of Lily. Lily wasn't quite as cocky though.  
  
"Have you ever been kissed?" he asked.  
  
"Yes," he seemed surprised. What surprised her more was him prying into her romantic life. Was it just to embarrass her? It certainly was working.  
  
"I don't think it worked, who'd kiss this dog?" he scoffed quietly, but she'd heard him.  
  
"Viktor Krum." She looked at Snape to see what he thought of this form of questioning. He brushed it off as he wasn't paying attention or just didn't care.  
  
"How'd you finish this potion so fast? Cheat?" He asked stupidly. Of course she didn't cheat.  
  
"No you moron, I read my Potion's book twice over the summer. I memorized a lot of the potions, since professor Snape hates me so much. I thought it'd be good to get a head start so he'd have less to ridicule. This potion was really quite easy. I can't believe everyone is still working on it." she blurted out. Then winced at her words. She couldn't believe she'd just insulted her classmates. Neville looked a bit hurt and went to continue working. Someone just put a silencing charm on me so I'll shut my big, fat mouth!  
  
"What do you think of me?" he asked. What kind of question is that?  
  
"Besides the fact that you're an evil, spoiled prat, who's probably already signed up as a junior death eater?" she asked not believing she said that in class with Snape right here. Why was he asking this, he knew she hated him. Was he trying to embarrass himself?  
  
"Yes, besides that." he spat.  
  
"Your not bad looking. It's a shame you've got such a big head, and are a real jerk, otherwise someone might actually like you," she could not believe she'd said that. It couldn't be true. She did not find him attractive. How much longer till it wore off?  
  
"Professor are you really going to allow him to keep asking me questions like this?!" She cried, knowing her life as she knew it was over.   
  
"I don't know, I'm still not sure it really worked."  
  
"What do you think of our fine Professor Snape here?" Draco asked as a smile spread across his face. Yep, life as she knew it had ended with that question. At least they'd know it had worked.  
  
"I think he is a traitor, who's favoritism to Slytherin is obvious, I think he doesn't give me the least bit of credit for my work, therefore is a horrible teacher, to say the least. His huge nose and greasy hair make a most sore sight, and he probably knows it. Might be part of why he is so bitter-"  
  
"That's enough Miss Granger-"   
  
'Shut up now, shut up now!' She thought, trying as hard as she could to stop.  
  
"I'm not finished," she heard herself say, "You're cold hearted, evil, and probably have never loved anyone in your whole life. I would bet all the galleons in the universe that you are really just backstabbing Dumbledore and the Order-" suddenly she didn't feel she needed to tell the truth anymore. It wore off! Oh no! She'd mentioned the Order!  
  
"Er- and the Order in which things run at Hogwarts, you probably just want to sabotage the whole school. Though you're absolutely horrible to Gryffindor's as much as I hate to admit it, you're a brilliant man." she finished, trying to make amends with the last statement. Professor Snape was glaring at her filled with anger.  
  
"That is enough. 10 points from Gryffindor." he stated.  
  
"BUT I WAS UNDER INFLUENCE OF THE POTION! I HAD TO TELL THE TRUTH!" she yelled. He knew she was right but he was so angry.  
  
"Take another 5 points, and see me after class." Draco had a smug look on his face as he returned to his seat. Class ended and everyone put their potions in a flask, and scurried off. Harry and Ron didn't bother to wait. They didn't seem to want to stick around to hear this.  
  
"Miss Granger!" Snape spat.  
  
"I am sorry- professor, I was,"  
  
"Your actions today nearly ruined the Order-"  
  
"You're the one that made me take the potion! It's your fault. Wanted to embarrass me a bit in front of everyone, is that it? You let Draco have a whirl! DIGGING INTO MY PRIVATE LIFE! You know it's your fault. I can see it on your face, you know I am right. And, of course I know about the Order. I was there 2 summers ago, you saw me."  
  
"Miss Granger you really should learn to hold your tongue."  
  
"That's almost impossible while using the Elixir, you knew that. Boy I wish you'd use a truth potion, so I could see why you hate me so much. See the traitor that you really are." She spat angrily before storming out. He didn't bother to stop her.


	4. A New Hope

Hey hope you like the story so far. Just wanted to clear something up. I know the title came up in the previous chapter, but don't worry the story is no way near over. Guess you could call that a bit of forshadowing... that's all I'll say on that. just want to thank everyone who's reading this and tell you, PLEASE REVIEW! and keep reading! I know it's short right now, but it's only because it's taking me forever to edit the chapters I've written. There's 9 chapters written at the moment, so I am trying to get them on here as fast as possible, while still writing more. Ok, that's enough talk... read!

(Sorry this chapter and the next are really short, they really could of been combined...)

_Disclaimer: I don't own this, didn't make up these character, not mine... I wish ::cries::

* * *

_

**Chapter 4- A New Hope  
**  
Harry and Ron seemed to be avoiding her, afraid she'd blow up at them. Ron was keeping away from her more than Harry. He had even been skipping meals and going through classes silently after finding out she'd liked him all along, just to avoid having to confront her. He always thought she'd like him but now it was out in the open and she knew he knew. The truth was he liked her too, but he really wasn't ready to date. Sure, he'd been curious when Harry told him how it was kissing Cho, but he wasn't ready to date. Especially not with Hermione. Sure, he liked her a lot but she was too… _intense_ for him to handle yet.   
  
Harry finally stopped and talked to her. He seemed to think what she said about Snape was funny, forgetting how she'd almost ruined the Order of the Phoenix by revealing it to all of the Death Eater's sons and daughters, (no doubt Slytherin was full of them) who of course would run and tell their parents right away.  
  
"You have to admit, he deserved every last word!" He said trying to get her to see the funny side. He was right she supposed. Still it would have been awful if the potion didn't wear off right when it did. It was all Snape's fault.  
  
Yet, she was still upset with herself for almost letting it slip. With Ron not talking to her, and Harry staying in a separate common room she became lonelier everyday. She wrote more letters to Krum, but it took so long to get replies since he was so far away. She did get one finally.  
  
_Hermione,  
  
My year's been great. Not as good as the year I spent at Hogwarts, but still it's going well. I'd love to see you at a Quidditch match. If you'd like I am sure I could get you tickets, you could bring a friend or a boy. I actually met another girl in the library this year. She reminds me a lot of you. I miss you.   
  
Always,  
  
Viktor  
  
PS: I've been trying to brush up on my English, it's a lot easier to write it rather than speak it!_   
  
His letter wasn't as long as the usual ones he wrote. They took him forever to write because he had trouble with English. His Bulgarian accent was rather nice though, even if he still called her "Hermioninny."   
  
She read the note to herself, he'd suggested she meet another boy. He'd met another girl. She was surprised at herself. Was she… jealous? She decided to head for the library to study a bit. It usually made her feel better when she was upset.   
  
"Hermione!" a voice called from behind her in the hallway.  
  
"Lance?" She said turning around.  
  
"Yea, where are you going? Are you ok?" He asked.  
  
"I'm fine… just a bit, er- lonely. Harry and Ron are at a Quidditch practice." she covered quickly using the practice as an excuse. True, they were at a practice, but she doubted she'd be hanging out with them if they weren't. "I was just headed for the library."  
  
"Mind if I join you?" he asked smiling. He was really adorable. His hazel eyes had golden flecks in them, and were glistening as they looked down at her.  
  
"Not at all." she smiled back.  
  
"Great!" he responded cheerfully. They walked to the library together. He walked surprisingly close to her. It was nice. They sat down at the library and she started reading. "Er- Hermione I was doing this report and I'm just really confused. Could you help me?" he asked innocently. She got right up shooting out ideas and hints at him. She helped him finish the paper quickly and he smile at her. She returned to her book and they both read quietly.  
  
"Well, I'm all done." she said closing her book.   
  
"Me too, thanks to you. You must be a genius!" She blushed flattered by his comment. They got up and walked down the hall together. "Yah know, I made the Quidditch team. I'm seeker! It's really great. We've started training and they broom makes it so easy. I've been coming up with all sort of strategies. I even learned this one move the-" she usually hated hearing Harry and Ron yammer on a bout Quidditch but when Lance talked about it, it was cute, "Er- Hermione, we've got this Quidditch game next week, against Slytherin. I know your in Gryffindor, but I was thinking maybe you'd come. Cheer us on. Everyone hates Slytherin, right?" He asked smiling.  
  
"I'd love to! I bet your really great!" She told him. He beamed at her with his twinkling eyes.   
  
"Great, I'll see you around." he ran off leaving her there.  
  
"Yeah… see ya…" she sighed dreamily to herself.   
  
Classes continued as usual. Ron had even finally started talking to her a bit. She convinced him she didn't even like him anymore, told him that she'd met someone else. Which was true, partly. Ron was a little disappointed in a way, but didn't completely buy that she was over him.   
  
She couldn't help thinking about Lance. He was so… different from Ron. Ron was cute, funny, nice, but Lance was mysterious, cool, calm, smart, focused on his studies. That was one thing Ron definitely wasn't focused on, ever.


	5. Kiss and Tell

* * *

This chapter is actually a little longer than I'd planned... hope it isn't too confusing! pleeeease review! thanx to everyone who did! Hope ya like it!

_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or anything... don't sue all you'll get is some change and a crazy dog... but you can have my loud, insane, yet adorable dog if you really want him! kidding..._

* * *

**Chapter 5- The Kiss and Tell**  
  
Hermione walked down the hallway in quite a good mood after Transfiguration. Harry and Ron were at another practice. Ron surprisingly had been made captain, and was insisting on practicing as often as possible. It was odd since Harry was clearly far better than Ron, and had been playing on the team much longer. Harry actually was fine with it. He'd realized Ron needed a chance to stand out, and he didn't want the extra stress anyway. The game always was really riding on the seeker, he didn't need to be Captian too. One thing that Ron was better at actually, was know all sorts of crazy moves and strategies from his obsession with the professional sport. Ron had seen tons of games, and brought clips of games to watch for practices and they'd observe the professionals moves. Ron really made a good teacher.  
  
"Hermione, wait up." Lance called walking beside her.  
  
"Hi Lance," she said blushing. This was so stupid, why was she acting this way?  
  
"Hi," he smiled at her and she just melted.   
  
'Don't be stupid, say something!' she thought.  
  
"I just got out of Snape's class. I heard a rumor you told him off a while back. That's really wicked! Is it true?" He asked with an energy and excitement. He was refreshing to be around.  
  
"Yes, unfortunately. Don't remind me." she blushed remembering the incident. Things were just finally starting to go back to normal.   
  
"That's so awesome. He's so nasty. Really brave of you." he added stepping closer to her. They had stopped walking. She looked up at him.  
  
"I had taken a truth potion, not so brave, I was basically forced to tell him off. Draco Malfoy asked me what I thought of Snape. Sort of set me up." She explained.  
  
"That Malfoy is such a prat. I'll be sure to beat him at the Quidditch game for you."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"Has anyone ever told you that you're really beautiful?" Hermione felt her face getting hot, she knew she must be bright red.  
  
'what kind of question is that? Yes, someone's told her that, no that sounds stupid though…' she thought.  
  
"No…" she said slowly still undecided between saying yes and no. "I mean- yes… er-"  
  
"Well you are." With that he bent down and kissed her gently on the lips and walked away. Her lips were still tingling, she raised a hand to touch them. He'd kissed her…   
  
"Wait!" She called jogging down the hallway, but he was gone. She decided to chase after him to find him without a clue why.  
  
'Why am a being so stupid all a sudden?' she asked herself, but knowing it was because she had feelings for Lance. She finally saw him, he was going into the Ravenclaw common room.  
  
"Talon." she heard him say to the portrait. She decided to follow him in. It was an odd time to be just staying in the common room, she doubted anyone would be there. Plus, this was Ravenclaw. Most the Ravenclaws spent their time the same way she did, in the library.   
  
She walked up to the portrait and whispered, "Talon." She immediately heard voice coming from the boys side. She recognized Lance's and quietly snuck over to the boys dormitory. She stood out side the door quietly.  
  
"Went that well did it?"  
  
"Yea, kissed her and everything." she heard Lance say. They were talking about her. Did he like her? Did they know he did?  
  
"OooOooooh, she's not that bad looking actually. Wish I could have been the one to do it." she heard the other voice say. Guys were pigs.   
  
"You can have her. I'd be a bit obvious though, don't you think, you're the captain of the team, she'd suspect something. Once I find out you can go ahead. I don't want her." Lance's words stung in her ears.   
  
"Maybe I will. Once we get what we need that is, but it's not like I like her. I just think she's hot." the voice explained.  
  
"Eh, she's ok. Got her to practically do my report for me. Don't have to worry about failing anymore. My grades were slipping with all these Quidditch practices. I've got her wrapped so tightly around my finger, bet I could get her to do any project I want for me." She did really almost write his paper for him. It sickened her. Why else did they need her though. She didn't know anything about Quidditch.  
  
"So did she tell you anything about what their plan is? I mean that Malfoy isn't very good, he's got a nice broom, but yours is far better, so we've got that taken care of, but Gryffindor, no offense but Potter's good. He could still beat you. We need to know their strategy." So that was it. She was best buds with Ron and Harry. He was using her for their plays.   
  
"Don't worry, she'll tell me anything and everything. I didn't want to push it though, we've got time. We don't play Slytherin for a few days. Then Hufflepuff after that. We've got them beat for sure."  
  
"Right good thinking. I don't know why no ones tried this before. We're smart, not strong or brave." the captain said.  
  
"Yeah, finally using our talents. Breaking other teams by stealing their moves. I like it." he snickered. He was really stupid, how was he in Ravenclaw?   
  
'Don't cry… you'll get back at him.' she told her self rushing out still holding back her tears.  
  
"Mione, what's wrong?" Ron asked seeing her run the other way that they were walking, he stopped her.  
  
"Lance, I just…" she stammered looking at Ron, how could she have been so stupid?  
  
"What'd that jerk do? I told you he was a prat, didn't I!? Don't worry I'll take care of him!" Ron bellowed.  
  
"No Ron, well he is a prat, but you can't. He only kissed me because he wanted to find out about your Quidditch strategies."  
  
"He kissed you?" Harry asked shocked.  
  
"You told him all or strategies?!" Ron was even more stunned.  
  
"No, both of you quit jumping to conclusions and shut up for a second!" she said and they both closed their mouths, which were previously hanging open.  
  
"Yes, he kissed me, but I liked it- I mean him! But then I followed him and found out he was only using me for information about your team and to do his homework for him. So-"  
  
"Wait, you did his homework?" Ron asked appalled at her.  
  
"Well, it was a report, and I sort of dictated it to him, he wrote it down. So-" she explained and tried to return to the story.  
  
"You've never done my homework!" Ron exclaimed. Harry rolled his eyes knowing her doing Lance's homework wasn't the point Hermione was trying to make.  
  
"Well I liked him!" She shot back, "Er- well I thought I did."  
  
"I thought you liked me!" Ron yelled at her.  
  
"I thought… can I just finish the story?"   
  
"I'm certainly not stopping you." Ron stated. Harry and Hermione rolled their eyes in unison. "What?"  
  
"ANWAY… he just need to find out Gryffindor's quidditch team's plan, and have me help him do his homework. So, he was just using me. He never really like me. It was a set-up."  
  
"I'm sorry Hermione." Harry said in a sympathetic tone.  
  
"Don't be. So my plan is to give him what he wants."  
  
"Your going to tell him all our plays?!"   
  
"RON!" Harry yelled smacking him on the back of the head.  
  
"Ouch!"  
  
"Shut up!" Harry said firmly, then looked at Hermione for her to finish.  
  
"We are going to tell him plans, just not ours, not our real plans."  
  
"I don't get it." Ron admitted sheepishly seeing Harry knew what she meant.  
  
"She's going to lie. Tell him a lie so he'll tell the team to practice fighting some strategy that we aren't using. So do you know what your going to say?" Harry explained then turned to Hermione know she must have planned this out better than he ever could.  
  
"Well now that Ginny's on the team, I was thinking I might say with Fred and George gone you decided you needed to fill the spot with Harry, and let Ginny be the seeker. No offense to Ginny, but Harry as a seeker is much more intimidating. And with him as a beater they be thinking that their beaters need work not their seeker. They be completely working on the wrong part of their team." Hermione said explaining her plan. It amazed her at how quickly she had come up with it.  
  
Ron looked delighted, "That's brilliant Mione! We'll beat them for sure!"   
  
"Thanks."

* * *

_Wait don't go! REVIEW! You see the button... you know you want to! ::wink wink:: Thanks for reading!_


	6. Saved

Hey, I am really trying hard to get more chapters done, but I am currently experincing writers block... er- I hope to get chapter 7 up, but I think it'll take alot of editing. Sorry for the lack of romance so far... more is probally going to come in quite a bit later... The story is kinda slow to get into, but please keep reading! Thanks! Don't forget to **review**

::wishes she could put a big flashing sign on here that says review::

_disclaimer: Sadly I don't own these characters... well I did make up lance, but I don't want him, cuz he's a jerk. So JK Rowling can keep him too!

* * *

_

**Chapter 6- Saved  
**  
She didn't see Lance for the next 2 days. Then she found a note in her Potions book.  
  
_Hermione,  
  
Sorry I haven't talked to you recently. If you can, meet me in the owlery tonight at 8:00.  
  
Yours Truly,  
  
Lance  
_  
'He isn't _truly_ mine.' she thought to herself after reading the note. She put it back in her book and decided she would meet him there. He probably was going to ask about the Quidditch team now. This was her chance. 'Don't blow this.' she told herself. She was afraid she might screw up, let her friends, and herself down. It was her biggest fear. Failure.   
  
8 o'clock came around quicker than she wanted it to, but she headed for the owlery anyway.  
  
"Hermione!" He said lighting up. He planted a kiss right on her lips. She just tried to cringe, and completely show that she hated him.  
  
"You wanted to meet me up here?" She asked forcing a smile.  
  
"Yea, I've missed you, I've just been busy with Quidditch. I'm really stressed about our match against Gryffindor. Harry's a really great seeker." he started setting his plan into motion.  
  
"Don't worry about Harry, they made Ginny the seeker now." she said softly trying to sound comforting, secretly starting her own plan.   
  
"What?" he asked throw back by this.  
  
"I probably shouldn't of told you that." she gasped pretend she'd let it slip.  
  
"Don't worry I won't tell anyone… but why is he not the seeker. He's way better than Ginny Weasley." He asked very confused. Not that he was complaining, he could beat Ginny in a cinch.  
  
"Well, Fred and George are gone, so they needed a new beater. Wood had always said Harry'd make a great beater, and the older team members remembered it. They wanted Ginny to be a beater, but she can barley hold up the bat." Hermione laughed, which wasn't true at all. Ginny actually was a beater now, and a good one at that. She seemed to of inherited Fred and George's talent for it, "So Harry's a beater now, along with Seamus. They are really good actually. Seamus wouldn't be a match for Fred and George, but Harry is amazing."  
  
"Thanks, I feel better now. Actually Hermione I've been thinking about you, and I don't think things are going to work. I like you as a friend, but I just don't feel any sparks." Lance explained softly, pretending to try not to hurt her feelings. "Can we still be friends?" It was all so corny. He even used the "let's just be friends line." Pathetic.   
  
"You… jerk!" She yelled to his face. It felt good, finally she could get her anger out… even if it was for a different reason than he thought.  
  
"Hermione, I'm sorry." he said now in an icy voice. It seemed the real Lance wasn't very patient. She couldn't take it though. She had too much rage built up inside her. Before she could even think she slapped him hard across the face. Lance raised a hand to where she'd slapped him and the pulled out his wand. "Bitch." He muttered. Pointing his wand at her. She went to reach for hers put then she looked to see she'd dropped it when he'd kissed her. She went to pick it up but he blocked her and pushed her to the ground. She backed away from him and tried to reach for her wand, but her it was too far away. She couldn't get to it. Their were owls hooting loudly all around. She had to do something… fast, but what?  
  
"Diffind-" Lance started, pointing his wand at her but didn't get to finish his spell.  
  
"Petrificus Totalus!" A voice from behind him shouted. Hermione was in shock. She expected it to be Harry, Ron, McGonagall, even Snape! But instead she looked up to see none other than Draco Malfoy's steely blue eyes looking into hers.   
  
"Mudbood, we meet again." He sneered. He looked up at him but at the moment he appeared to have three heads. The room was spinning all around her.  
  
"Draco…" she murmured before passing out. She had hit her head when Lance pushed her down.  
  
"Oh, bloody hell, I'm going to have to carry this mudblood all the way to the infirmary!" She heard a voice scoff and she was scooped up into his arms.   
  
She woke up the next day wincing at the light.   
  
"Hermione! We were worried!" Harry said rushing to her bed side.  
  
"I'm fine. Just have a headache." she explained, "Did I miss any classes?"   
  
"Just Potions it was dreadfully boring." Ron groaned, "He had us make this idiotic potion that took forever! Neville was beside himself for not finishing in time."  
  
"Great now I am going to have to stay and make that up!" She groaned hating the thought of stay extra time in class with Snape. "How'd I get here?" She asked looking around as if she' just realized where she was.  
  
"They said Malfoy brought you in, is he the one who hurt you!?" Ron asked accusingly.  
  
"No… he _saved_ me." she managed to remember.  
  
"Saved you?" Harry asked.  
  
"Lance was mad, I yelled at him when he broke it off with me…"  
  
"Why? You hated him," Ron said.  
  
"I was mad, so I figured I'd make sure it was believable. I didn't expect him to react by attempting to split me in half!" She exclaimed, "But Malfoy came in and put a body bind on Lance."  
  
"Oh please, you make him sound like some knight in shining armor!" Ron laughed seeing the relieved expression on her face. "This is Malfoy, he was probably only up there to write a letter to his daddy, or to sign up for the Junior Death Eaters society." Ron added trying to talk her out of giving him any bit of thanks.  
  
"Still he didn't have to stop him from hexing me." Hermione reasoned. Madam Pomfrey came in and in about an hour allowed Hermione to go. She decided to go down to the Dungeon to see about making up the assignment she missed. She walked down the hard stairs to the cold dungeon to see Snape sitting at his desk looking over papers.  
  
"Professor…"  
  
"Here to have another tantrum?"  
  
"No, I was in the infirmary this morning, and I missed class," she started.  
  
"So?" He cut in coldly not letting her finish.  
  
"_So_, I was to there was an assignment, and I was wondering what I should do since I missed it." she finished raising her eyebrows.  
  
"You'll have to make it up of course." He stated plainly. She knew that though, he was just being difficult on purpose. She decided not to let it get to her.  
  
"When?" she asked shortly trying to keep him from taking points from her for no reason.  
  
"You'll need a partner."  
  
"Harry I think would-"  
  
"I don't think so Miss Granger. I am not here to supervise you having a little pow-wow with Mr. Potter, nor Mr. Weasley for that matter."  
  
"Well I can't think of anyone else…"   
  
"It just so happens Mr. Malfoy had missed this class as well. Seems he was being questioned about the incident between the two of you."  
  
'It wasn't between Malfoy and-"  
  
"So you will complete the assignment together. After all you are partners in class anyway." Snape immediately after saying this turned his focus to has papers as if she wasn't there. She took the hint that the conversation had ended and left.

* * *

Hey guess what time it is!? TIME TO **_REVIEW!!!!_** (please) Look well, er- it's actually 12:50 am...


	7. Unwanted Gratitude

Thanks for reading and thank's to those who have reviewed! I would threaten to not write more unless I got tons of reviews, but then no one would review, and you'd all get what you wanted! So... er- just please review, and even if you don't review I am still going to put the next chapter up... review review review! sorry this chapter is so short! Next one is the Quidditch game though.

(that was my attempt at not-so-subliminal messaging)

_Disclaimer: ::humming to jingle bells::_

_They're not mine, they're not mine... lalalalala... _

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 7- Unwanted Gratitude**  
  
Hermione was walking to Transfigurations when she passed Malfoy in the hallway.  
  
"Malfoy!" she called. He turned around and had a disgusted look on his face when he saw who was calling him.  
  
"Look Granger, I really don't like to be seen with your sort. Actually I just don't like your sort, and by your sort, I mean mudbloods. So take the hint and don't talk to me."  
  
"Fine," she said and pulled him into a nearby broom closet.   
  
"Granger, I don't want you talking to me, let alone touching me. So get your dirty hands off my arm." He barked at her, yet with a cool, calm confidence.  
  
"Your being awfully civil compared to your usual self." she observed.  
  
"Well me being in the owlery while Lance was trying to hex you, then you passing out did leave me as a suspicious character… so Professor Snape advised me to keep my cool for a while. Not stir up trouble, but mark my words you lay a finger on my arm ever again, and I will see that you have no finger to touch me with." Hermione winced and held her hands up innocently showing she wasn't going to touch him.  
  
"I just wanted to thank you for saving me." she said gratefully.  
  
"Well, I don't want your thanks."  
  
"Then why'd you save me?"  
  
"I did it for my own protection. Would of looked worse for me if he cursed you. Everyone'd think I did it. After all, we hate each other and you and Lance have been spotted snogging. Makes me out to be the bad guy." Draco explained coolly smoothing his robes. Hermione snorted. It wasn't very hard to make Draco the "bad guy."  
  
"Well I still wanted to thank you."  
  
"Well I don't want your gratitude."  
  
"Well that doesn't mean I still can't give it, does it?" She shot back cocking her head to the side.  
  
"Well-"  
  
"stop saying 'well!'" he shouted at her.  
  
"Fine. Thanks!" she spat sounding more angry than thankful.  
  
"Your not welcome, slut!"  
  
"what?"  
  
"Saw you snogging with Lance." he said raising an eyebrow.  
  
"You were spying on me?"  
  
"I was going to write a letter, you were blocking the entrance."  
  
"So kissing a boy makes me a slut."  
  
"Thought you liked Weaselbe."  
  
"I do…" she said unsure that she still did though, "But that wasn't what that was about. I wasn't kissing Lance-"  
  
"Looked like it to me."  
  
"That still doesn't make me a slut."  
  
"And I still don't have to accept your thanks."  
  
"Well, maybe I'm not thanking you anymore."  
  
"Good. Filthy little know-it-all." he spat at her with hate. 'That went well.' she thought to herself as he left the dark dingy broom closet. She waited a minute then left as well. Continuing on to her class hoping she wasn't late.   
  
"Hey Hermione!" Harry called and she sat down with them. You know the Quidditch game is tonight between Slytherin and Ravenclaw. Ron is insisting the entire team go together to study other teams techniques." he said rolling his eyes.   
  
Instantly Ron chimed in, "Hey, were going to have to face these teams, and I'm going to make sure my team is ready, that way we can blow Slytherin out of the water. Plus, our first match is against Ravenclaw."   
  
"Anyway… you want to join us?" Harry asked.  
  
"Sure!" she said looking forward to hanging out with Harry and Ron again. They sat through Transfigurations which was rather funny to Hermione because she'd managed to change her rat into a goblet in the first 5 minutes of class. Ron's however, still had had a tail, and Harry's would squeak if you went to pick it up.


	8. Quidditch Game

Hey, thanks for still reading, and a special thanks to everyone who's reviewed! I really appreciate it. I was holding out to add this chapter till I got atleast 1 more. I think the game is sort of confusing, and not as good as I wanted it to be... but I hope you like it anyway!

Review afterwords! ****

* * *

**Chapter 8- Quidditch Game**  
  
Later that night the three of them walked down to the Quidditch field and found seats in the stadium. Ron soon was busy taking roll to check all the players came to "observe the match," as he'd put it. Everyone did show up, which was lucky, because Ron probably would have pitched a fit if even one team member was missing. Hermione noticed the two beater's Ginny and Seamus were sitting with each other, rather close. Ginny looked cozy and she remembered how Seamus had seemed concerned about Ginny in the beginning of the year. They made a cute couple. Ginny saw her looking at them so Hermione just winked which Ginny returned with a smile.  
  
"Alright this should be brilliant. Sure the guy is a selfish, spoiled prat, but he's flying on an Iceblaster!" Ron exclaimed with excitement gleaming in his eyes. Both the teams came onto the field. Hermione realized that for once in her life she was going to be cheering for _Slytherin_. And for Draco Malfoy. It was too weird. But she'd rather see him win than Lance.  
  
All the players on the field mounted their brooms and took off when Madam Hooch blew her silver whistle. She watched Malfoy scan the air looking for the golden snitch. He actually wasn't a bad seeker, even if he had bought his way on the team. He was riding a Firebolt that his father must have bought for him, and she saw how Lance's Iceblaster was better. It was graceful almost. It looked completely effortless and moved so fast cutting through the air.   
  
Her focus was brought back to the game when Dean cried out, "10 points to Slytherin!" Slytherin had scored. Hermione cheered loudly, but Ron almost bit her arm off.   
  
"Quite cheering for the enemy!" he barked at her.  
  
"What? It's a lose/lose situation, I want to see Malfoy kick Lance's arse!" She screamed, rather unlike herself.  
"HERMIONE! Are you mad?! Mental, I'm telling you Harry! Did you hear the mouth on her?" Ron asked Harry, who was still trying to pay attention to the game. Ron finally calmed down and stopped badgering Hermione about cheering for the teams.   
  
Both the teams playing were now darting back and forth, tossing the Quaffle quickly but not making any shots. After about 5 minutes of passing the Quaffle around Ravenclaw scored, but Slytherin had possession of the Quaffle again.   
  
'Find the snitch, find the snitch, find the snitch!' Hermione repeated anxiously in her head, as if Draco could hear her thoughts. She watched Draco sit on his broom looking around when suddenly she saw him dive for the ground. Did he see it? Lance followed picking up speed to catch up to Malfoy. The Iceblastor was faster and caught right up with out any problem. Malfoy was diving straight for the ground though! When suddenly he pulled up. Lance, who was only following Malfoy and was still picking up speed didn't pull up in time and plowed face first right into the ground!   
  
"Brilliant!" Ron cried out, realizing what had happened, "You see that Harry?! You wouldn't fall for that move though, would you?"  
  
"Well that was a brilliant move by the Slytherin seeker, Draco Malfoy. That's a Wronsk Feint if I've ever seen one! Seems like Lance is going to need some medical attention. His nose appears to be smash, sort of resembles Professor Snape's now! All big and ugly..." Dean announced.  
  
"DEAN! You stick to the facts, and announce what's happening on the field or I'll announce it!" Professor McGonagall yelled at him.   
  
"Right Professor! As I was saying- Oh! Slytherin scores! Nice move by Slytherin's chaser, Adrian. That's makes the score Slytherin 20, Ravenclaw 10! The Ravenclaw keeper and captain, Ross Cullen, just isn't doing well in this game. He seems a bit worn out. Definitely no match for the Slytherin chasers!"  
  
"DEAN!" McGonagall threatened. She was watching Dean, who was giving the commentary, like a hawk at this point.   
  
"Ron! Lance is back in the air!" Hermione cried out.  
  
"Don't worry… he sucks." Seamus told her blatantly. "Nice broom though! Does give him a bit of an edge. He must be bloody rich!"  
  
Hermione sighed and returned her focus to the game. Lance seemed furious with Malfoy. He looked like he might knock Malfoy off his broom at any second. Malfoy noticed this too, and kept glancing over at Lance out of the corner of his eye. Hermione saw Lance give a sort of a nod to the Ravenclaw beaters. They immediately hit the Bludgers straight for Malfoy.  
  
"DRACO, LOOK OUT!" She screamed at the top of her lungs. He dodged the first one, and went to move out of the way of the second one, but stopped. What was he doing? He just froze there reached his arm out and winced. The second Bludger came swooping by and nicked the side of his arm.   
  
"What'd he do that for?" Ron asked rhetorically.  
  
'please don't fall,' she thought seeing him only holding onto his broom with one hand. The other arm falling limp. She noticed his arm that was hit was clenched tightly into a fist. He managed to get his balance but she could tell his arm was badly hurt. He slowly opened his fist a bit to reveal he'd caught the snitch!   
  
"When'd he do that?!" Ron asked seeming confused.  
  
"That's why he didn't dodge the second Bludger, the Snitch must have been right there. He was reaching out to get it!" Harry gasped.  
  
"DRACO MALFOY CAUGHT THE SNITCH! SLYTHERIN WINS!" Dean bellowed. Lance looked really pissed, landed on the ground a threw his broom.   
  
"Hey watch it! Don't ruin your Iceblaster! It's the only reason your on the team!" Another player screamed at him. He picked up his Iceblaster hastily and stormed off. Draco landed on the ground and was immediately sent for medical attention. Hermione ran down the stands the second the game had ended.  
  
"Mione! Where is she going?" Harry asked calling after her.  
  
"Beats me." Ron said shrugging, "Alright practice 4:30 AM tomorrow! Rain or shine!" he bellowed at his team.  
  
"Ron, it's never _shining_ at 4:30 in the morning! It'll be pitch black!" Ginny complained loudly.  
  
"We need to practice in all sorts of conditions!" Ron excused.  
  
"How bout we practice in a rested condition and hold the practice off till… oh say, 7:00 instead?" Ron wouldn't budge on his set time though.  
  
"He's worse than Wood!" Harry groaned.  
  
Hermione didn't know why but she ran straight for the infirmary. She stood outside and listened silently.   
  
"Ahhh! Bloody hell, what is that you just gave me?!" she heard Draco scream.  
  
"You're bone cracked. Needed to mend it. Finish drinking it. Your just lucky that Bludger didn't take your arm off!" she heard Madam Pomfrey tell him, "Don't know why Albus allows this awful game. It's just a death trap waiting to happen I say!" She continued to complain as she gave Draco another potion to drink.  
  
"Really I'm feeling a lot better now, I'm fine, I really should just go," he said backing away, not wanting to hear her complain or take anymore medicine that'd cause more pain.   
  
"Oh no you don't! You'll stay right here while I see to Lance's nose!" she told him and left.  
  
"Yeah right, stay here, out of your bloody mind." He muttered to himself after she was gone. He got up and headed right for the door where Hermione was standing. "What are you doing here?"   
  
"I, er- came to see if you were alright…" she offered sheepishly.

* * *

Thanks! Review please! 


	9. Excuse The Candor

_Disclaimer: none of these characters are mine. I own nothing._

Here's the next chapter! Enjoy and review!

* * *

_(recap)_

_"Yeah right, stay here, out of your bloody mind." He muttered to himself after she was gone. He got up and headed right for the door where Hermione was standing. "What are you doing here?"   
  
__ "I, er- came to see if you were alright…" she offered sheepishly._

_  
_**Chapter 9- Excuse The Candor**

****  
Draco looked at her hatefully, he pushed her aside and went to walk around her.  
  
"Well my arms better now, so-"   
  
"She told you to stay!" Hermione protested realizing he was leaving.  
  
"What? Are you going to tell on me mudblood? Tattle to the old mad hatter?"  
  
"No, I just-"  
  
"Learned your place, have you? Good, then get out of the way." he walked through the door and started down the hallway.  
  
"Wait! I just- you were really great out there! At the game, I mean." She called to him jogging to keep up.  
  
"Means a lot coming from some bloody muggle who can't use a broom for anything but sweeping, oh wait… no it doesn't." his voice was cold and oozing with sarcasm.   
  
"Well, thanks for beating Lance. I was cheering for you." she said softly.  
  
"I heard." he admitted entering the prefects common room. He looked around confused when he found it was empty. "Where is everyone?"  
  
"Still on the field, and at their house common rooms celebrating." She told him, "Look, Malfoy, I just-"  
  
"Do you ever shut up?! No one wants to listen mudblood!" he barked at her.   
  
"You know if you keep calling me that all the time, I'll get used to it. If you only say it once in a while it'd hurt more," she shot back.  
  
"People might like you a bit more if you learned to shut your fat mouth. Think your some kind of know-it-all. Walking textbook? Your not. You don't know anything! Your just a filthy mudblood, who doesn't know a thing about wizarding. You're so caught up in your books. But you can't learn everything from a book, can you? No, you can't. Can't learn to fly. Can't learn Divinations. Everyone knows you stormed out of class that one time. But you didn't leave because the professor's an old bat. It was because you realized you couldn't do it. That takes talent, and wizard blood. You don't have either. I don't know how you got into Gryffindor. No backbone. Second you realize your not good at something you run away. Go read a book mudblood! Can't fail at that? Anyone can read, memorize facts. Anyone." his words cut in deep. Tears were streaming down her face as she stood there frozen. Why was he so mean to her? He was right though. He was frozen in place too. Staring at her. Watching her cry.   
  
Just in time Ron barged in the room, "Mione! You should of come to the Gryffindor common room! Harry went to Hogsmede and got us all butterbeer, and- what happened? Malfoy! What'd you do? I'll beat the-"  
  
"Ron, it's fine, I'm just tired." she muttered not looking up.   
  
"But your crying. What-"  
  
"I'm fine really I just need some sleep." she told him and walked into her room. Ron stared at Malfoy who just shrugged as if he didn't know what happened and went into his room.   
  
Hermione lay alone on her bed and cried herself to sleep. She didn't get up the next morning for class. She ignored Ron's attempt to wake her up. He stood outside her locked door for at least half an hour knocking.  
  
"Mione… you ok? Come down to breakfast. Are you awake yet?" he called, but he finally gave up and went to breakfast alone. She stayed in her room through the first 2 classes. She was feeling incredibly guilty for not going. She was going to have to make up the work, of course. But she couldn't bare to go back to class. Malfoy was right. What good were classes when she didn't have the talent. All she had were good study habits.  
  
Once again there was knocking on the door. When was Ron going to give it up?  
  
"Granger?" it wasn't Ron.   
  
"Go away!" she shouted.  
  
"Can you just let me in for a second?" Malfoy groaned impatiently.   
  
'Oh yea, I'm dying to do that! Here take a brick and hit me in the head a few times while your at it.' she thought to herself. The last thing she wanted to do was let him in.  
  
"Alhomora!" she heard him say, and the door swung open.   
  
'Perfect' she groaned to herself.  
  
"Look Granger, I'm sorry about what I said." he sighed flatly. It wasn't a convincing apology at all. Was Ron outside the door? Did someone put Malfoy up to this.  
  
"Don't be." she said wanting to hide her head under the blankets.   
  
"Well I am." he said sounding even less apologetic, if at all possible, "Look Snape is going to kill the both of us if we don't make up this bloody assignment. If you don't come he'll just have us doing detention together. If you don't mind, I'd like getting it over with." he explained, revealing why he was really there. She silently got up and they walked to the dungeon together neither one of them uttering a single word. Hermione made it through the entire make up assignment only once saying "yes sir." Yet, she still somehow managed to lose 5 points from Gryffindor.

* * *

Ouch! Poor Mione!

review please! I'll gladly take any suggestions for the story! Or well, consider any suggestions.


	10. Confide

This chapter is a pretty short one, sorry. Now that I think about it, they are all pretty short! Please keep reading my story. I am trying to update more often. So you review and I'll write! ::wink:: I apreaciate all the reviews I've got! Thanks.

_Disclaimer: I own nothing. And you know what stinks... even if I had a million dollars I still couldn't buy Harry Potter. So a million dollars really isn't worth that much, is it?_

****

* * *

**Chapter 10- Confide**  
  
Hermione managed to make up all of her missed class work. Ron and Harry were busy strategizing for their first game against Ravenclaw, Hermione was still feeling depressed and had convinced herself she was a failure. She was sitting alone in the prefect common room sulking when Draco walked in. He seemed really upset. Was he crying?  
  
"Malfoy?" She called seeing him run past her to his room and locking the door behind himself.  
  
"Alohamora," she said giving him a taste of his own medicine. She walked into his room, "what's wrong?" she asked actually a bit concerned for him, but more concerned she was going to get her head bite off.  
  
"Nothing Granger." He insisted.  
  
"You were crying." she stated.  
  
"Wow, you're brilliant, you are. Want a bloody medal?" he retorted.  
  
"No."  
  
"Well, what are you doing here still _mudblood_?"  
  
"I think you've covered every insult possible at this point, you really should give it a rest," she sighed. He looked up at her, and was that sympathy she saw in his eyes?  
  
"Sorry. I didn't mean what I said." he admitted sounding much more sincere than his last attempt at an apology to her.   
  
"Don't be, you were right."  
  
"No, I wasn't. Your really smart. Sure anyone can read. But you understand it quicker than anyone else." he offered. She shrugged it off, still not convinced that she wasn't a total failure at life.  
  
"Well, what's wrong with you?" She asked trying to turn the tables.  
  
"Like you care," he scoffed.  
  
"No, your right I don't care… I just came in here because I am bored to death. You might as well let me in on what's wrong though… Now that I'm here." she joked. He forced a laugh.  
  
"It's nothing you'd understand anyway… I'm not some evil Death Eater like you think." he blurted out, which to Hermione seemed totally random.  
  
"What?" she asked, throw by his statement.  
  
"It's my dad." he murmured and tears rolled down his face. Hermione sat down on his bed looking into glistening his steely blue eyes. She hesitantly reached out for his hand. "He is a death eater." That was no surprise to Hermione though. "I used to think I wanted to be one. Because he is. Then I saw what he does. Killing people, destroying lives… I don't want that. I have to pretend to be something I'm not all the time now. So he doesn't kill me. I don't even know who _I_ am anymore."   
  
"Your Draco." she told him squeezing his hand softly.  
  
"Yeah, Draco _Malfoy_. Damn Malfoy. Damn, death eater family. Damn _pureblood_. I can't change who I was born as. I'm stuck living up to some destiny. Destined to be a _Malfoy_. Just like my father." He spat.  
  
"No, Draco. You don't have to be your father. You're not your father. You're Draco. You can change your fate with the choices you make." she told gently still holding his hand. He looked so hurt, and fragile. Like he was going to shatter into a million pieces at any second.  
  
"But I'm always pretend to be someone I'm not. It's taking over. I say things I don't mean, without even trying. It's become natural for me to be mean." He confessed, "Like what I said to you. I didn't want to say it… I actually _like_ you. But I'm a Malfoy, I can't. I have to hide. I don't have anyone to talk to. Crabbe and Goyle are death eaters just like Malfoy's. I'm alone."   
  
"Your can talk to me." she offered smiling. He looked up at her. His blonde hair falling into his eyes. What was this? Draco was being nice, and she was being nice back. His hand reached out and cupped her face.  
  
"Thank you." he managed and leaned in kissing her gently on the cheek. She could feel the blood rising to her face as she blushed a bright shade of pink.


	11. Maybe There's Something In The Water

read and enjoy!

Just to let everyone know... one couple that I don't intend to put in this story is Harry/Hermione. That's all I'll say. Sorry HP/HG shippers! Also, sorry to anyone who doesn't like the term "shippers." I'm just going to say an over all sorry to everyone, in case I missed anything.

_Disclaimer: you know the drill by now. I own nothing but an annoying jack russel terrier, so go ahead and sue if you really want him that badly._****

* * *

**Chapter 11- Maybe There's Something In the Water**  
  
Hermione started feeling better about herself over the next few days, but she kept thinking about what happened with Draco. He wasn't that bad really, and no one could deny that he was very attractive. She was sitting in potions class when she saw a paper crane land on her desk, nearly spilling her ink bottle. She carefully unfolded the piece of paper.  
  
_Hermione,  
  
Meet me in the common room at 6:00 tomorrow morning… if you can.  
  
Malfoy  
_  
Why did he want to meet her that early in the morning? She folded the note back up and went to put it in her book, when Professor Snape walked by and snatched it from her.   
  
"Passing notes, Miss Granger? 5 points from Gryffindor." Snape smirked.   
  
"But, I wasn't passing-" she started but sighed and gave up seeing Snape opening the note to read it. He raised his eyebrows sort of staring at Draco then looking back at her. Snape sort of coughed oddly and put the note on his desk continuing with his typical long boring lesson on some potion they would be making the next day. Normally Hermione would have been the most attentive in the class, but thoughts of Draco were keeping her distracted.  
  
"Hermione, you're really dragging us down. Losing points for the house. You better start studying more to earn those points back." Ron scolded jokingly as they left the class knowing she'd won more points than him and Harry put together for answering questions in classes in the past.  
  
"Who were you passing a note to anyway Mione?" Harry asked curiously.  
  
"No one. It was er- from someone else." she stammered. Harry and Ron glanced at each other not buying it, but Harry just shrugged and they kept walking to the great hall for dinner. Harry and Ron of course ate in their typical primitive, savage-like manner. Seamus also joined in on the barbaric eating style.  
  
"Honestly, take a breath between bites." she laughed at them.  
  
"Hey, we need our energy for Quidditch! Right?" Ron claimed.  
  
"Yea, if we're gonna beat Ravenclaw! That rich prat's gonna get what's coming to him. Harry's way better than him, right Harry!" Seamus chimed in.  
  
"Er- sure." Harry said timidly not sounding so sure but Ron and Seamus didn't seem to notice. They just started cheering and talking about the team. Ginny even sat down with them, joining in on the Quidditch conversation. Hermione sighed and decided to go to bed.  
  
"Good night guys!" she said getting up.  
  
"Your leaving already? Me and Harry were going to have a round of Wizard Chess at the Gryffindor common room." Ron said.   
  
"What's the point? You always win." Seamus laughed.  
  
"Exactly." Ron grinned back at him.  
  
"I'm tired, you guys have fun." she said and left the happy scene. She walked into the empty prefect common room and sat down on a nice squishy couch by the fire.  
  
"Mind if I join you?" she heard Draco's voice ask from behind her. She shook her head and he sat down right beside her. They were sitting so closely that his leg touched hers. He looked over at her and smiled. She couldn't help but smile back.  
  
"So why aren't you down with Potty and Weasley?" Draco asked curiously breaking the silence.  
  
"Just didn't feel like it. They were talking about Quidditch and I was sort of tired." She explained.  
  
"Oh, well I promise not to mention Quidditch at all… but did you hear about how the Iceblaster is the fastest broom-" he started sarcastically but she nudged him and he smiled over at her.  
  
"Hold the presses! Did Draco Malfoy just make a friendly joke?" She laughed teasing him.   
  
"I think I did! Weird, huh? There must be something wrong… Maybe there's something in the water." he joked. She chuckled a bit grinning widely. Who knew he could be like this?  
  
"No, I think it's just that mixing in with all these Gryffindor, and Hufflepuff prefects is getting to you. All this _friendship_, and _morals_ nonsense."  
  
"I have been feeling funny recently. But I don't think it's being with Gryffindor, or Hufflepuff." he stated.  
  
"Oh… well, what is it then?" she asked nudging him again playfully.  
  
"_You_." he said plainly looking into her warm cinnamon brown eyes that were looking right back into his. He leaned in towards her and their lips met. His lips were soft and warm. And his kiss was surprisingly gentle, but sweet. Draco wrapped his arms around her bringing her closer to him. "Hermione…" he said breaking the kiss.  
  
"Hmmmm?"   
  
"I've never felt this way before. You make me feel… like I can be myself. You're so honest and sincere. It's really… nice." he told her.  
  
"…Thanks. If this is the real you, I think I like it." she replied wearing a huge grin, that she couldn't possibly take off even if she tried.

* * *

Sorry Draco and Hermione being _friends_ wasn't _exactly_ what I had in store for now anyway. It is going to turn a bit HG/DM... but if the story goes as planned it should be pretty looong and alot is going to happen. Thanks for reading. Please Review! 


End file.
